RWBY: Burning World: Trailer
by Sniper in the Dark
Summary: Everyone was dead, Ruby was all that was left. She busted down the door and saw the person who orchestrated their demise standing there and charged, leaping into the air. Crescent Rose spun around Ruby swung it with the intent to kill. Then she was burning.


**I wanted to make a story for the new anime that everyone in America is talking about, RWBY. I came up with this story idea while listening to the song Carol the Bells that was used and redone for the TV series Regular Show, Regular Show The Christmas Special Song. If you've ever heard the song when they used it for their Christmas special, you know what I'm talking about. I advise listening to the song while you read this; it'll make the reading spectacular. It's a little short though, you might want to set it to repeat. Although, any epic song you can think of will do.**

* * *

Ruby Rose ran up the staircase in circles as she went ever higher to get to the top to reach what lay at the room at the end. Ever higher and ever higher she climbed, her weapon in her hands as the red-hood left a trail of roses in her wake.

* * *

At the top of the staircase, behind an impossibly large door, was Ruby Rose' enemy walking slowly to the center of an enormous room. A staff was held in this person's hands in front of them, perfectly clear as its insides shone with an ethereal light. This staff glowed like lava ran through its veins as it was carried ever so slowly forth.

* * *

Ruby could not afford to let this person win, it was not an option. She went round and round up the stairs of an impossibly high tower in an enormous castle as her friends came back to mind.

BeaconAcademy as it burned to the ground, screams echoing from its students as its teachers were helpless to save anyone, even themselves.

Weiss, outside the castle in the snow as she battled wave after wave of the Grimm. Her blood staining the snow red as Myrtenaster danced in her hands. Fighting until the bitter end as even the falling snow stained with her essence.

Blake, a streak of black as monsters fell before her left and right. Blake, as she fell into a deep, dark abyss, not a sound escaping her as she disappeared into the shadows. Gambol Shroud a pile of twisted metal on the ground.

Ren and Nora, hundreds of Grimm falling left and right as they fought back to back. Ren holding Nora and shielding her as the roof, all ten-thousand tons of it, fell on their backs and buried them in the rubble.

Pyrrha Nikos, her spear catching dozens of Grimm as the woman danced through the hordes. Her weapon lay at her feet as she lie impaled on a high wall, blood flowing down the cracks as she didn't move an inch.

Jaune Arc, with Ruby as she reached the staircase, the remaining Grimm, thousands of them, on their heels, like death itself. Like a true warrior he held them there, the promise of that he would follow still in her ears as she reached the top. The explosion that came after closed off the stairs from Beowulves to Nevermores, the stairs crumbling as they too collapsed from the blast. Ruby was only just ahead of them, now as red as her name in her comrades' blood.

* * *

The vile being climbed one last flight of stairs as it carried the staff, glowing like it twas on fire, and stood before its goal at last. All that need be done is sink the weapon down onto its resting place and victory would be nigh.

* * *

The doors crumbled before Ruby's fury as she flew across the room towards her prey. Echoes of her friends' words touching her ears.

'You musn't let this happen, Ruby.' Ozpin.

'We can't let this happen, we have to do something.' Weiss.

'You have to do what's right.' Blake.

'We have to stop it from happening, no matter the cost.' Ren.

'Come on, we've got some saving to do!' Nora.

'This isn't something we can afford to let happen. We have to do what we can to stop this.' Pyrrha.

'I've got your back, Ruby. I'm with you.' Jaune!

* * *

Her opponent sunk the staff into place as it began to spin. It began to melt and sink into the stone as a glow spread across the pedestal.

* * *

Ruby leapt up as the person turned to face her and spun through the frigid air, Crescent Rose twirled as she closed in for the kill. Ruby's eyes were no longer the bright and beautiful silver they once were. Now they were cold, hard steel that would kill this person on the blade of Crescent Rose.

Time lost all meaning as she spun through the air, rose petals flying around her as the pedestal glowed brighter and the air wavered as fire began to rise up from the bricks behind her. Crescent Rose was almost there, mere centimeter away from the woman's eye as Ruby closed in to end the life of her own family.

* * *

A pillar of red light shot into the sky, unfazed by the roof on the tower or the dark clouds in the sky as it turned the sky red. It encompassed the woman in a veil of crimson power.

Crescent Rose crumbled and turned to dust before this power. Ruby's hood was turned to powder as the rose petals vanished into nothingness. Ruby Rose hung in the air as she burned, nothing left her lips as she fell.

The fiery light filled the woman to the core of her being until she was it, she became it. She was no longer in the fiery light, she was the fiery light. She was fire given form. She gazed down at what was still left of her sister, silver eye gazing at her as she sizzled in the heat.

A hand reached out towards her, calling a name. A name that had lost all meaning to her. Still, her hand reached out towards the girl. And fire gathered there.

Fire spread out, covering the room as it spread still further. First the castle, then the mountain, then the ruins of Beacon.

Fire flowed like a river as the world was consumed by its power, and still it spread. It reached out into the cosmos, still spreading, as its satellites felt too its power. All that fire touched was judged by it. As it was judged, everything it burned.

The world was incinerated until nothing was left, and nothing was left but what Fire wanted. Fire's eyes glowed red as it beheld everything it's flames touched, consumed by Fire.

Then Fire smiled. All was but ashes.

* * *

**Okay guys, hope you enjoyed that. Like I said, it sounds better with some good music. This is a trailer for an up and coming story I'm gonna post somewhere else, but its still a few months off. Keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
